


Broken Generation

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Broken Generation - Of Mice & Men, F/M, Love, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she stood alone in this world, one where technology rules; the superior thing. But she was wrong, she found another who had the same beliefs as her; technology was truly the inferior thing, not humans. His name?</p><p>Austin Carlile.</p><p>***Based off Broken Generation***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Love the new OM&M song 'Broken Generation' :') had to write about it because it was so true for this generation

Kris sighed, asking multiple times what a couple would like to eat, but they never replied, too intent on their phones, scrolling through Instagram, then Facebook, then Twitter; it was endless.

"Fuck this," Kris muttered to herself, taking off her apron & throwing it on the floor. "I- I have to stop this-" she winced as the heavy metal, & copper wires, & tubes shocked her.

 _Machines, I will not stop-_ a gunshot interrupted her thoughts. _S-stop you_. Kris closed her eyes as glass shattered within her mind. Technology so advanced it controlled what a person thought; only interrupting their thoughts when one was negative towards machines.

"Humans aren't meant to be controlled by you," Kris muttered to herself, ignoring the jolt of electricity. "We are meant to be free, not confined by something we made. Ouch..." she rubbed the back of her neck, fingers brushing against the cold, unfeeling metal. Kris wrapped her hand around it, wanting to rip it out, but no one ever did. She might die. Kris shivered at the thought, hand going slack before falling back at her side limply, still itching to remove the metal. Teeth clenched when a car crash reeled through her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Austin watched in anger as his friends texted away, all their eyes glued to the small lit screens of their phones.

"Hey Alan, let's go out & party!" He asked getting no response from the ginger. Alan's only reaction was the stutter of his fingers over the keypad, as if he registered Austin's words, but chose to ignore them. Austin looked to Phil, "Bubby, remember when you tried hitting on that waitress at that bar?" He asked, getting the same reaction.

 _This has to stop-_ Austin's eyes twitched when a 10 gun salute rung, shattering his train of thought. _I have to find a-_ he bit his cheek lightly, jets taking off thundered in his ears. _Way..._

Austin stood, grabbing his jacket vest & tugging it on. He exited Alan's home, walking out into the cold day.

"This generation is broken," he murmured to himself. Hissing in pain, Austin reached for his neck, squeezing the wires & extension cords. "I must fix it..." he was so tempted to remove the cords imbedded in his flesh, but he was uncertain of the consequences; if there were any. "... We are meant to live free, but I can't..." Austin grit his teeth as he was shocked, it coursing throughout his body, "do that... If I'm dead." He finished, letting go of the cords  & continued walking on.

 

* * *

 

Kris was shocked to find a man smashing his phone in an alley, she knew he was in pain by the way he winced, & bit his lip. She knew the wires were causing it. Kris reached on her pocket, pulling out her own phone. Without thought she went to stand besides him, & threw down her own, helping him to smash not only his, but hers too. Ignoring the pain, & loud noises as they ran rampant in her own conscience.

Both looked at one another after, "Who are you?" Kris asked the brown haired male. He was covered in tattoos, & has his nose pierced, plus he was probably over six feet. He held out a hand, ignoring the urge to clench his teeth.

"I'm Austin, you?" He asked shaking her hand, a small smile on his features.

"Kris, why were you smashing your phone?" She asked back, raising a curious brow as brown eyes bored into her own. Austin chuckled & kicked at the pieces.

"I could ask you the same." He responded, "Technology is in too much control, this society is blind. No longer does actual human interaction matter, everyone's more worried about what's on the internet." Austin said becoming serious within a matter of seconds.

Kris looked at the pavement, "Humans are made to think for themselves, not have someone else do the thinking for them. Right?" She looked up at him with unsure golden-brown eyes. Austin was shocked, but nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to help me pick up the pieces?" Austin asked curiously as he held out a long digit hand. Kris' gaze became one of confusion.

"Pick up the pieces of what?" He smiled widely.

"The pieces to this broken generation?" Austin explained, brown eyes twinkling.

"Pick up all the pieces to this broken generation?" She echoed him, eyes intent on him. He laughed softly & nodded.

"Someone's got to do it, guess it's us," he said. Kris stared at his hand before sliding her own into his, smiling up at him. Austin began to lead the way, but was stopped.

"We have to take these out," she winced at the sound of a hammer striking something metal. Austin stared at the wires with uncertainty. "We may die, but we have to try." Kris said as a slight plea. Austin gave into her request, & together they grabbed hold of their own extension cords.

"One... Two... Three!" They said in unison & pulled, the wires popping out & falling loudly to the floor. Austin looked disgustedly at them, & Kris rubbed her sore neck, she felt so much lighter without them. She turned to Austin & gestured for him to pick his up.

"Now what?" He asked inspecting it. Kris picked up her own, looking towards the sidewalk where they disappeared.

"We follow them." Kris said determinedly & began to lead the way, Austin in close pursuit.

 

* * *

 

"... What the hell?" Austin whispered quietly, mouth ajar at the multitude of wires, & cords gathered in front of them. Kris merely dropped her cord & began following where the cords led.

"C'mon Austin, we have to stop this!" She said running. Austin easily caught up with his long legs, he stared at the girl while they ran, adoring her faux hawk, & her red flannel flowing in the wind. He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers, & seeing a smile trace along her lips. A blush tinting both their cheeks.

"Woah." Kris breathed as they entered a room to find some sort of super computer. Both were silent for some time before turning to meet the others eyes, they nodded & reached out, pulling all the cords, & wires from their sockets. The computer screen began to blur with every extension removed, finally, together Austin & Kris wrapped their hands around the largest cord & tugged. It fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Did it work?" Kris asked aloud. Austin shrugged & looked to her.

"We won't know until we go back." He said. Kris nodded, interlocking their fingers for the trek home.

 

* * *

 

Austin took Kris back to Alan's home, closing the door quietly behind them. Both appeared silently, watching as they were all still on their phones. Kris winced when a board creaked beneath her feet, suddenly everyone looked up; all dropping their phones.

"Austin!?" They all said astonished.

"Where have you been man?" Aaron asked & went to hug him. Austin smiled & hugged his friends tightly.

"We've been calling you for like an hour!" Alan exclaimed worried, "Why didn't you pick up?" He asked looking to his tattooed companion. Austin scratched his head sheepishly.

"I kinda smashed my phone..." he said lowly. They loomed confusedly at him.

"Why?" Tino asked.

"... I guess I was kinda tired of technology," Austin stated. Alan & them still questioned it, but their attention turned to Kris who ducked behind Austin.

"Who's that?" Phil asked. Austin moved to the side, exposing Kris to them. She smiled & waved nervously.

"This is Kris, my girlfriend." He stated & laced their fingers, "She helped me smash my phone, & hers." Austin laughed awkwardly, & Kris blushed as she joined in.

"Okay..." Alan whispered, "Anyways I'm Alan, that's Tino, Phil, & Aaron! Nice to meet you Kris!" He said shaking her hand enthusiastically. Kris smiled & met each of their eyes in acknowledgment. Austin leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It worked..." he whispered, eyes stopping to examine the cords on the floor. Kris leaned into him & nodded.

"It did." She looked up at him, cupping his face to bring him down for a quick peck on the lips. "We're free." Kris added against his lips.

Austin smiled, "Finally." He murmured pressing their lips together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome :)


End file.
